Les choses vont changer
by TwilightMelancolie
Summary: Après le départ d'Edward dans New Moon, sa famille et lui reçoivent quatre livres. Un livre du passé et trois livres du futur. Est-ce que la lecture des livres enverra Edward à son âme soeur plus tôt ou continuera-t-il à penser qu'il est bon de rester à l'écart ?
1. Chapitre 1

**N/T: Je tiens à remercier 2brown-eyes d'avoir accepté que je traduise son livre "Les choses vont changer" de son titre original "Will things change".**

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 **Je ne possède pas Twilight ou ses personnages, a part celui le personnage Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Les choses vont telles changer ?**

 **Synopsis: Après le départ d'Edward dans New Moon, sa famille et lui reçoivent quatre livres. Un livre du passé et trois livres du futur. Est-ce que la lecture des livres enverra Edward à son âme soeur plus tôt ou continuera-t-il à penser qu'il est bon de rester à l'écart ?**

 **Chapitre 1: (EPOV) 3 mois**

Cela faisait trois mois. Trois moi que je ne l'avais pas embrassé. Trois longs moi que je n'avais pu ne serais-ce que là tenir dans mes bras. Trois moi que je ne l'avais pas regarder dormir. Trois mois depuis que l'avais vu pour la dernière fois. Il y'a trois mois, j'ai dû faire la chose la plus difficile que je n'avais jamais faite. J'ai quitté mon ange, mon amour, mon âme-sœur, ma Bella. La seule chose qui me maintenait loin d'elle était la certitude absolue que c'était pour sa sécurité et pour qu'elle puisse mener une vie humaine parfaite en ayant toutes les choses que je ne pourrais lui apporter.

Qui étais-je après tout ? Je n'étais qu'un monstre qui la mettait en danger constant pour satisfaire mon propre besoin égoïste de l'avoir à mes côtés. Elle était un être pure qui méritait tout ce qui avait de bon en ce bas monde et j'étais loin de faire parti de cette catégorie. Je me pelotai dans une boule que formait mes bras et mes jambes entremêlés et lâchais un sanglot dans le coin sombre d'une grenier mal entretenu à Rio de Janeiro.

Peu de temps après avoir quitté ma Bella, j'ai réalisé qu'il était temps que je fasse de même avec ma famille. Être célibataire ne m'avait jamais autant dérangé avant. J'avais réussi à avoir l'amour et je l'ai perdu pour le reste de mon éternité en n'ayant pour seul responsable ma pauvre personne. Peu de temps après mon départ, j'ai pourchassé Victoria en commençant par le Texas et j'ai fini par la perdre en Amérique du Sud. J'ai laissé échappé un petit gémissement et passai une main dans mes cheveux couleur bronze en réalisant que mon sentiment de manque dû à l'absence de mon ange commençait à refaire surface.

Victoria était la compagne de James et il a été tué par ma famille et moi-même au printemps dernier quand il a décidé de chasser ma compagne. C'est de ma faute s'il a décidé de s'en prendre à Bella et maintenant c'est d'autant plus de ma faute si Victoria voulait s'en prendre à Bella pour se venger. J'espérais que j'avais tort et Bella aurait une vie heureuse et serait en sécurité maintenant que j'étais hors de sa vie.

Je me souvenais comment ses beaux cheveux bruns encadraient son visage en forme de cœur. Je pouvais regarder dans ses yeux bruns chauds et chauds pendant des heures. En fait, ses yeux chocolat me hantaient dorénavant. Mon cœur mort s'était brisé à la seconde même où je suis parti.

Soudain, j'ai été secoué par une voix dans ma tête.

 _Alice a dit que nous trouverions Edward ici. J'espère qu'il n'essayera pas de résister. Je ne veux pas me battre avec lui. Elle a dit qu'il était important que nous devions le ramener à la maison maintenant. Merde! Il peut probablement m'entendre._ Mon frère, Emmett était là.

Rapidement, je me levai de ma place sur le sol et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre pour m'évader. J'étais plus rapide que n'importe quels membres de ma famille et j'avais une chance de m'échapper. J'atteignis la fenêtre pour sauter juste au moment où une grande silhouette maigre et blonde entrait me bloquant ainsi le passage. Je reconnus mon frère, Jasper. Je me retournai et vis Emmett se dressant de toute sa longueur sur le seuil.

— S'il te plait, écoute-nous au moins, Edward, nous avons parcourus tout ce chemin pour une raison, déclara Jasper prudemment en me regardant. Nous t'avons traqué, parce que c'était une urgence. Je pouvais le sentir analyser mes émotions avec ses capacités emphatiques. _Le pauvre, il est complètement dévasté ! Je suis sûr que Bella n'est pas mieux. Tout ça c'est ma faute. Si je n'avais pas été aussi faible, rien de tout ça ne serait arriver._

—Arrête de te blâmer, Jasper, je ne te blâme pas, et B... elle non plus. Pourquoi es-tu là ? Qu'a vu Alice ? dis-je rapidement en essayant de changer de sujet pour qu'il ne remarque pas que je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à dire son nom à haute voix.

—Alice dit qu'elle nous a vu recevoir un paquet qui affecterait nous vies a tous et qu'il était vital que nous soyons TOUS là pour y faire face. C'est les seuls informations qu'elle nous a donné. S'il te plaît, viens avec nous pour faire face à cela. Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi, Emmett non plus et nous te promettons de te laisser tranquille après que nous aurons fait face à cette urgence, supplia Jasper. En même temps, je sentais des vagues de calme m'envahir. Essayer d'échapper à ce sentiment de calme artificiel serait trop difficile avec mon état d'esprit actuel. J'ai cherché dans la tête des deux frères plus d'informations avant de répondre. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup plus de choses à faire, mais quoi qu'il en soit, ça bouleversait Alice.

—Je viendrai, mais je ne peux pas vous promettre de rester plus que nécessaire, lui répondis-je tristement. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment laisser ma famille seule s'il y avait des problèmes à venir.

—Pas de sacs. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ici et pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air de ne pas avoir chassé depuis un moment ? m'interrogea ma montagne de muscle de frère en regardant autour de lui et en jugeant l'état de ma piètre personne.

—Non, je n'ai pas de sacs, ai-je répondu à la première question sans m'embêter avec les autres. Du coin de l'œil, je perçus mes frères échanger un regard remplit d'inquiétude.

—Allons à l'aéroport, Alice nous a déjà acheté des billets, nous irons à notre maison à Ithaca et nous devrions tous probablement chasser avant de monter dans l'avion, dit Emmett alors qu'il avançait vers la voiture de location dans la rue en contrebas.

Nous sommes arrivés au manoir -que ma mère, Esmé, était en train de restaurer -peu avant minuit. En franchissant la porte, j'ai été frappé par toutes les pensées des membres de ma famille.

 _Bienvenue à la maison, fils. Tu nous as manqué à ta mère et moi._ _S'il te plait, fils, ne nous quitte plus._

 _Reste ! J'ai besoin de toute ma famille avec moi!_

 _C'était bien mieux sans toi. Emmett et moi étions tranquille durant notre lune de miel._

 _Crois-moi, c'est important pour tout le monde. Qu'as-tu fait à tes vêtements ?_

J'ai lancé un petit sourire à mes parents et j'ai enchaîné en prenant rapidement Alice et Esme dans mes bras. J'ai décidé d'ignorer Rosalie. Plus vite nous avons découvert ce que contenait le paquet, plus vite je pourrais repartir. J'avais pensé passé par Forks et rejoindre Bella mais j'avais rapidement abandonné l'idée. Non, je ne vais pas briser une autre promesse. Même si je changeais rapidement d'avis, ce n'était pas assez rapide pour qu'Alice ne puisse pas le voir. Je l'ai vue lever un sourcil et j'ai secoué la tête pour qu'elle comprenne que je ne le ferais pas.

— Okay, merci à tous d'être venus. Ce colis est arrivé l'autre jour et j'ai vu qu'il allait être important pour Edward, non, en fait il le sera pour nous tous c'est pour ça que la présence de chacun d'entre nous étaient impératives. Je suis incapable de voir où cela va nous mener, donc je n'en sais pas plus que vous.

J'ai vu sa vision. Nous étions tous assis autour d'un livre tandis que trois autres étaient posés sur la table. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma sœur de petite taille et elle haussa les épaules en me tendant la boîte. Il m'a été adressé, alors je l'ai ouvert et j'ai sorti quatre livres et une lettre. Je me dégageais de la boîte plus habitude que par gêne et lisais la lettre.

 **Cher Edward et le reste de la famille Cullen,**

 **Tu ne me connais pas, mais comme ton Alice je vois l'avenir. Les visions viennent à moi pendant que j'écris. Récemment, j'ai commencé à écrire sur votre famille. Normalement, je ne transmettais pas mes visions parce que je veux pas compromettre ma protection, mais j'ai ressentit que cette histoire devait être partagée. J'espère que vous l'utiliserez à bon escient et que vous ne vous préoccuperez pas de ma fuite. Je suggère que vous lisiez d'abord Twilight individuellement puisque cette partie est déjà arrivée, de poursuivre par la lecture de New Moon et du reste des livres ensemble. Je sais que certains d'entre vous auront besoin du soutien émotionnel pour lire le tout. Les livres suivants devront être lus dans l'ordre en commençant par Eclipse pour terminer par Breaking Dawn. J'espère qu'en lisant ces livres, vous apportera des changements positives qui vous permettrons de combattre le chagrin et de ne garder que le meilleur. Cordialement,**

 **S.M**

— Bien. Qui voudrait lire Twilight en premier ? Je suis sûr que si nous commençons maintenant, nous pouvons finir le premier livre et commencer la lecture de New Moom demain après-midi. Nous le lirons individuellement et s'il nous affecte nous le prendrons au sérieux, a déclaré notre patriarche.

— Es-tu sûr de pouvoir faire confiance à cette personne ? l'interrogea Jasper inquiet pour sa compagne et sa famille.

— Quel mal peut-il advenir de la simple lecture, répondit Esme.

— Jasper et moi allons le lire en premier, puis ce sera au tour d'Emmett et Rose, de Carlisle et Esmé et Edward le lira en dernier. Si nous le lisons en couple, ça ira plus vite, s'enquît Alice alors qu'elle attrapa le premier livre et s'enfuit avec son mari pour commencer à le lire. _Ne regarde pas dans nos têtes, Edward. Tu dois attendre comme le reste d'entre nous._

J'ai soupiré en souhaitant que mon ange partage cette expérience avec moi. Je me demandais ce que pouvait bien raconter ce livre. Je me suis assis sur le canapé pour attendre seul que chaque couples finissent de le lire en m'efforçant de ne pas regarder dans leurs esprits. Bizarrement après leurs lectures ils revenaient avec des têtes déconfites et quand se fut enfin mon tour et que l'on me posa le livre entre les mains, je compris pourquoi.

J'ai fermé le livre complètement dévasté quand j'ai entendu Alice crier inutilement «Il l'a fini tout le monde dans le salon» avant de descendre en sautant les marches des escaliers avec Jasper lui emboîtant le pas. J'ai croisé les bras et réfléchi à ce que je venais de lire. J'ai finalement pu lire dans la tête de Bella. Ma Bella m'a aimé malgré le fait que j'étais un monstre et peut-être même à partir du moment où nos regards se sont croisés à la cafétéria en même temps que moi. Je suis sûr qu'elle était pour moi maintenant.

Tout le monde m'a rejoint dans le salon. Alice s'assit sur les genoux de Jasper dans l'autre chaise. Emmett et Rosalie étaient assis sur un siège. Finalement, Esmée et Carlisle s'assirent sur le canapé. J'ai regardé leurs visages et ils semblaient tous être sombres, même Emmett. À ma grande surprise, Rose fut la première à parler.

— Edward, je te dois des excuses, je vois maintenant que Bella n'aurait jamais partagé notre secret et qu'elle t'aime réellement, qu'elle aime toute notre famille. Vous vous appartenez tous les deux et je suis désolé d'avoir essayer de vous séparer et de ne pas avoir respecter ce que vous avez.

J'ai été surpris par sa déclaration. Rose n'aimait pas Bella et s'excusait rarement. J'étais content que le livre ait pu lui montrer ce quelle personne est vraiment mon doux ange.

— Eh bien, qu'attendons-nous, nous devrions aller chercher Bella, cria Emmett en sautant d'excitation à la manière d'Alice. Cette dernière et Esmé affichait d'énormes sourires sur leurs visages.

— Non, avais-je grogné, Nous l'avons laissée pour la protéger de notre monde.

— Mais, Edward, elle est ta compagne, murmura Esmé.

— Elle ne va jamais t'oublier, elle est ta compagne, elle n'aimera jamais personne plus que toi, tout comme tu n'aimeras jamais personne d'autre, mais elle, tu veux qu'elle aille de l'avant, mais elle ne pourra pas vraiment. J'ai ressenti la force de l'amour que vous vous portez l'un pour l'autre, c'était plus fort que tout ce que je n'avais jamais ressentais auparavant, dit Jasper doucement tout en conservant un certain degré de sérieux.

— Quel genre de relation pouvons-nous avoir si je la tue, murmurai-je tristement.

Un long silence accueilli mes propos avant que Carliste ne ce décide à le rompre.

— Peut-être devrions-nous lire le prochain livre avant de décider quoi que ce soit, demanda Carlisle. Tout le monde acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

— Je commence, déclara Alice avant d'attraper le livre et de l'ouvrir.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 **A / N: C'est le début, le reste des livres sera lus à haute voix en gras et mon histoire en face imprimée. Je voulais mettre Twilight à l'écart et ne pas avoir à le glisser. Je pense que New Moon sera plus important pour eux, cependant, je pense que la plupart des point de vue seront ceux de Bella pour New Moon ainsi que ceux de Rose et d'Edward. Ils ont commencé à lire Twilight le 21 décembre (juste avant minuit) et commencera la lecture de New Moon l'après - midi du 22 décembre.**

 **Note de la traductrice:**

 **C'est ma première traduction et je vous demanderais d'être indulgent en prenant compte de cette information. Je penses que je publierais un nouveau chapitre traduit les 7, 14 et 28 de chaque mois.**


	2. Chapitre 2

Note de l'auteur:

Je ne possède pas la série Twilight ou les personnages. Ils appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Notez que vous pouvez être confus si vous n'avez pas lu les livres. Je ne vais pas copier les mots des mots, mais je vais suivre l'ordre des choses dans les livres.

Chapitre 2: Préface et première partie (POV Externe)

— D'accord, l'histoire commence par une préface, alors écoutez tous attentivement, commença Alice en s'adressant à toutes les autres personnes installées dans cette pièce alors qu'elle s'installait dans les bras de Jasper. Elle commença à lire à propos d'une fille qui semblait bientôt être Bella.

— Bella La Maladroite court ? Je sens que ça ne va pas bien finir, l'interrompit Emmett en riant jusqu'à ce qu'Alice et Edward commencent à le regarder. Alice pouvait à peine lire avant qu'Emmett ne recommence.

— Cours Bella, cours, scandait Emmett. Ow! Rosie ! Il se frotta la tête à cause de la claque que lui avait infligée sa compagne dans le but de le faire taire.

— Arrête ça Emmett, ou nous ne réussirons jamais à finir ses foutus livres, souffla Rose.

Edward fronça les sourcils et passa sa main dans ses cheveux couleurs bronze, signe qu'il réfléchissait. La Bella de l'histoire semblait être pressée de sauver quelqu'un. Il espérait que Bella ne risquait pas sa vie, à cause de lui. Bien qu'il ait trouvé son manque de grâce attachant, il n'aimait toujours pas qu'elle soit blessée. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'Edward soit alarmé par quelque chose qu'Alice lisait et il n'était pas le seul.

— Comment, crièrent ensemble Edward et Jasper en se tournant vers Alice. Les deux vampires n'ont clairement pas aimé que leurs âmes sœurs risquent ainsi leur vie. Alice a juste haussé les épaules.

— Pourquoi je ne suis pas avec toi, comment est-ce que tu as pu faire ça en sachant que tu pourrais ne pas survivre et que si tu ne survivais pas je ne serais plus rien sans toi ? commença à paniquer Jasper.

— Pourquoi impliques-tu Bella, grogna Edward.

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je ne peux pas voir l'avenir du livre, mais j'ai des petits indices, rétorqua Alice en regardant Edward tandis que tout le monde la rejoignait.

— Lis juste s'il te plaît ! grommela Edward. Jasper lui lança un regard d'avertissement n'aimant pas vraiment comment Edward parlait à Alice.

— Désolé, Alice mais Bella et le danger ne vont pas bien ensemble pour moi, s'excusa Edward avant de pousser un long soupire.

— Cette fille n'a jamais rien fait pour se faciliter la vie, grimaça Carlisle.

— Ça ne pourrait pas être autrement ! Après tout c'est un pur aimant à danger et c'est pourquoi elle a besoin de son vampire gardien personnel pour la protéger, rigola Emmett. Retourne à ma petite soeur. Elle a besoin de toi! A-t-il ajouté dans sa tête. Pour toute réponse Edward soupira et détourna les yeux.

Il était clair que Bella courait pour sauver Edward, probablement du soleil. Cela signifiait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne serait d'aucune aide pour elle ou Edward. Ça ressemble à Volterra ! Pourquoi es-tu là Edward ? Ce serait un endroit très dangereux pour un humain, sans parler de Bella, mentionna Carliste mentalement dans le but de s'adresser uniquement à Edward.

Edward ne lui répondit pas même s'il connaissait peut-être la réponse.

— Non, mon ange, je ne le vaux pas, gémit Edward à la fin de la préface.

— Bien sûr que si tu le vaut, lui lança Esmée tout en lui adressant un regard noir en souhaitant que son fils réalise à quel point il était bon.

Alice continua sa lecture en entamant le premier chapitre. Après avoir entendu le titre Jasper commença immédiatement à froncer les sourcils et à avoir l'air mal à l'aise. A la mention de la grand-mère de Bella pendant son rêve, Emmett tenta encore une fois de garder la bonne humeur pour tout le monde.

— Je vois des gens morts! S'écria dramatiquement Emmett.

— Donc, tout le monde dans la salle ne considère pas ce que nous sommes. Dit Rose en roulant les yeux.

— J'essaie juste d'alléger l'ambiance, bouda Emmett en faisant la moue.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Emmett, on te trouve drôle.

Jasper eut un sourire en coin. Tout le monde commença à rire, à l'exception d'Edward qui avait tout de même esquisser l'ombre d'un souri.

— Tout le monde prend ça au sérieux ! Ouh ouh ! Vous vous rendez pas compte que nous pouvons tout changer, ce sont des livres du futur, ajouta Emmett en mettant son bras autour de sa Rosie. Il y avait quelques regards pleins d'espoir autour de la pièce en contemplant cela.

— Je commence à penser que ce n'est pas vraiment sa grand-mère, dit pensivement Carliste en réfléchissant au livre.

— Ah, toujours une tonne de questions. Se rappela Edward avec un petit sourire alors qu'il écoutait Alice.

— Elle est toujours une fille gentille réfléchie." Esmé dit en souriant. Elle a sorti le meilleur de toi Edward! Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux que lorsque tu étais avec elle. Ajouta-t-elle en regardant son plus jeune fils droit dans les yeux.

— Voici Edward, commença à rebondir Emmett attisant l'agacement de Rose.

— Je le savais, cria Emmett quand ce fut confirmé.

— Personne ne doutait de toi, Emmett, maintenant arrête de m'interrompre ou je vais te faire une future garde-robe tout en rose, se plaignit Alice.

À ses mots, Emmett commença doucement à faire la moue.

Quand ils atteignirent la partie où Edward se dirigeait vers eux au soleil, les interruptions continuèrent.

— Ne t'inquiète pas grand-mère, Edward utilise juste une lotion pour rendre le corps étincelant, sourit Jasper qui dû ensuite se baisser pour éviter l'oreiller qu'Edward lui lançait.

— Non, personne ne jette des choses sur personne dans ma maison, s'exclama Esmée en jetant un regard noir à Edward.

— Pardon.

— Bien, si sa grand-mère réagit comme Bella, elle ne va probablement pas paniquer à ce sujet, rigola Alice. Ella va juste commencer à poser des questions sans fin. Les autres se sont mirent à rire.

— Elle veut que j'entende ses pensées? C'est une première, rigola Edward. Bien que, je suppose que mon souhait se réalise et que je peux enfin entendre ses pensées maintenant à travers ces livres.

Esmée soupira. Moi, j'aimerais juste te voir réellement sourire de nouveau, mon chéri. Esme jeta un coup d'œil à Edward en espérant qu'il reviendrait bientôt à Bella. Edward soupira juste et ferma les yeux, si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vraiment souri. Comme il souhaitait que les choses soient différentes et qu'il puisse avoir Bella sur ses genoux pendant qu'il lisait.

Quand ils atteignirent un passage où Bella se plaignait qu'un jour elle vieillirait puis ne lui plairait plus et où il put entendre tout ce qu'elle pensait de lui, il ouvrit les yeux en un clin d'œil, irrité.

— Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas voir que je l'aime pour toujours et que l'âge n'a pas d'importance? La façon dont elle pense à moi est ridicule et elle ne voit même pas qu'elle est vraiment belle, gémit Edward, pinçant le pont de son nez par frustration.

— Parce qu'elle t'aime, elle veut être ce qu'elle pense être la fille idéale, quelqu'un de ton âge et de ton espèce, si vous restiez ensemble, elle ne ferait que continuer à vieillir, elle commencerait à ressembler à ta mère ou à ta grand-mère au lieu de ta petite amie. Vous ne pourriez jamais avoir de relations publiques sans jugement et toutes les pensées négatives seraient dirigées vers elle. Elle a déjà une mauvaise image d'elle-même, quelque chose comme ça ne ferait qu'empirer la situation, répondit Rose à Edward doucement tandis que tout le monde la regarda étonné d'entendre ce genre de paroles sortir de sa bouche. Ecoute, je ne pense toujours pas qu'elle devrait devenir un vampire, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'arrive pas d'où elle vient, renchérît-elle.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Eddie, je sais que tu n'es pas parfait, essaya Emmett dans l'intention d'alléger la lourde ambiance qui avait été créé.

— Ne m'appelle pas Eddie, Emmy, grogna-t-il en retour.

— Oooo ai-je touché un point sensible ? Le défia Emmett.

— Assez, nous devons finir ça, l'interrompit Alice sentant qu'un combat allait ralentir la progression de la lecture.

— Elle semble avoir beaucoup de rêves intéressants, murmura Carlisle à personne en particulier.

Quand la Bella dans le livre parlait de l'été, Edward sourit et fixa le livre en se rappelant tout le plaisir qu'ils avaient ensemble. Alice a commencé à sautiller légèrement sur son siège en se remémorant toutes ses séances de relooking et ses achats. Edward fut sortit de sa rêverie quand Jasper prit la parole.

— Ce n'est pas une embuscade si vous savez quand il arrive, rigola Jasper en entendant les pensées de Bella à l'approche de son anniversaire puis soupira. Il aurait aimé pouvoir mieux la connaître. Mais, cela n'aurait probablement pas été sûr pour elle. Son anniversaire l'a prouvé. Edward le regarda bouche bée un énorme «Désolé» marqué sur les traits de son visage. Jasper haussa simplement les épaules et posa sa tête sur celle d'Alice. Je ne peux pas dire que je n'aurais pas été le même, si nos rôles étaient inversés. Edward lui fit un petit sourire en réponse.

— Pourrait-elle être plus mélodramatique?remarqua Rose en roulant des yeux.

— Elle pourrait, par défi, poursuivre Edward en justice parce qu'il a dépensé de l'argent pour elle, dit Emmett en riant et presque tout le monde le rejoignit à l'exception d'Edward qui se renfrogna et d'Esmée qui secoua tristement la tête. Alice continua de lire le livre et arriva à un moment où Bella voyait Edward et Alice au lycée.

Emmett se mit à rire, si fort qu'il tomba de son siège.

— Pourrais-tu te contrôler s'il te plaît?, lui a demandé Rose une once de reproche et beaucoup de colère dans la voix.

— Désolé, mais Adonis?, haleta de rire Emmett. Pouvez-vous imaginer à quel point le visage de Bella serait maintenant si elle savait que nous entendions ses pensées à propos d'Edward.

Cela fit rire tout le monde. Edward soupira alors. Ses rougissements lui manquait et d'être la cause de ses rougissements lui manquait encore plus.

— C'est moi qui est été chanceux de t'avoir, mon amour, déclara tristement Edward en commentant les pensées de Bella à son égard dans le livre.

— J'ai une idée, si tu appelais Bella et lui dis ça, plutôt que de raconter le livre, dit Alice en levant les yeux vers Edward.

— Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça.

— Si tu le peux, tu es juste trop têtu même en sachant que tous les deux êtes fait pour être ensemble et que ces livres ne feront que le prouver, soupira longuement Alice.

— Hey, Emmett, j'ai un pari pour toi. Je te parie qu'Edward ne sera pas capable de rester ici avant que nous n'aillons finit de lire ce livre et qu'il sera de retour à Forks pour rejoindre Bella. Je parierai 100 dollars.

— Ok, je vais prendre ce pari. Il est vraiment têtu de toute façon donc je pense que qu'il sera prêt à la fin de tous les livres, a déclaré Emmett avec confiance. Leurs femmes ont juste roulé leurs yeux à l'entente du pari.

Edward les contemplait silencieusement. Devrait-il y retourner? Son ange lui manque tellement. Les livres étaient une aide à certains égards, mais cela le rendait plus morose en même temps. Il a décidé d'attendre. Au moins, ce livre lui montrerait comment elle se débrouille sans lui. Il n'était pas obligé de prendre sa décision maintenant.

— Elle ne mentionne pas mes vêtements, dit Alice avec un froncement de sourcils sortant Edward de ses pensées maussades.

— Je suis sûr qu'ils faisaient envie à toutes les filles du lycée, chérie, la réconforta Jasper avant de lui donner un rapide baiser sur la tête causant à sa compagne, Alice, un énorme sourire.

Entendant la mention du cœur de Bella,

Edward commença à froncer les sourcils. Il a raté le son de son rythme cardiaque. Il était tellement à l'écoute à un moment donné qu'il pouvait facilement trouver Bella à des kilomètres de là. Alice a arrêté son élan de dégoût.

J'aurais dû l'écouter. Alice a regretté de forcer une fête et des cadeaux sur Bella

— Je n'ai pas écouté non plus, c'est ma faute. J'aurais dû t'arrêter, murmura Edward.

— Bella a l'air très catégorique sur le fait de ne pas célébrer son anniversaire, elle essayait de clarifier ses sentiments et vous l'avez tous les deux ignorés, si j'avais su ce qu'elle pensait je n'aurais pas permis la fête, les réprimanda Carliste. Les deux concernés ont simplement baissé la tête.

— Combien de fois a-t-elle vu et lu Roméo et Juliette, demanda Jasper en essayant visiblement de changer de sujet.

— Pas aussi souvent qu'elle a lu Les Hauts de Hurlevents, répondit Edward avec un petit rire.

— Bella est romantique, bien sûr qu'elle aime les histoires comme celles-là, la défendu Esme. Elle craignait qu'actuellement Bella soit encore plus malheureuse qu'avant. Edward, tu vas retourner à ses côtés n'est-ce pas? Elle t'aime et te pardonnera en un clin d'œil. Edward ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, alors il baissa légèrement la tête. Emmett trouva amusante la description du personnage suivant.

— Oh c'est mignon, le petit Mikey veut être avec elle comme Eddie et il n'y a rien qui l'empêche de poursuivre Bella, éclata de rire Emmett tandis que Jasper se joignit à lui. Edward grogna et serra les mains à la fille pensée de Mike Newton qui suivait Bella.

— Edward, arrête ça avant que tu ne casse les meubles. Tu n'as plus ton mot à dire si Bella se met avec quelqu'un d'autre ... Enfin pas que je pense que Bella le fait ou le fera dans un proche avenir. Et puis zut, si ça te dérange tellement va la voir au lieu de moisir loin d'elle ! Si je dois utiliser mes visions pour savoir si elle te reprendra ou pas je le ferais. Alice le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Les choses continuèrent sans plus d'interruption jusqu'à la confession de Bella sur Romeo.

— Premièrement Adonis, maintenant Roméo, j'ai un peu pitié d'Edward là, secoua la tête Jasper en riant. Emmett cependant bondit en avant et s'agenouilla devant Edward en s'exclamant «Roméo, Oh Roméo, pourquoi es-tu Roméo?». Sans aucun avertissement, Edward plaqua son frère sur le sol. Ils ont commencé à se battre ne se souciant pas s'ils avaient cassé quelque chose ou non.

— Ca suffit, vous deux, revenez à vos sièges et agissez selon votre âge ! Alice, continue s'il te plaît, a crié Esmée.

Jasper envoya des vagues de calme pour essayer d'aider les choses à se calmer. Les deux garçons sont retournés à leurs sièges en murmurant des excuses.

Tout s'arrêta une fois de plus, chaque tête se tournant rapidement vers Edward alors qu'il essayait honteusement de détourner le regard. Personne n'a parlé pendant quelques minutes. Les femmes luttaient toutes contre les larmes sèches et les froncements de sourcils troublaient tous les visages, y compris celui d'Emmett. Finalement, Carlisle parla calmement mais fermement: «Fils, je comprends tes craintes de perdre ta compagne, mais aller jusqu'à te tuer ? Ne te rends-tu pas compte que tu nous manqueras aussi ?Alors non seulement nous perdrons Bella, mais nous te perdrons toi aussi. Respecte la promesse que tu as faite à Bella, nous t'arrêterons même si tu essayais d'aller à Volterra.

Emmett et Jasper acquiescèrent à la dernière déclaration.

— Je pense que je peux parler pour Emmett et moi-même quand je dis qu'il n'y a aucun moyen en enfer que nous t'aiderons à mourir, siffla Jasper.

— J'aimerais vraiment m'éloigner de ce sujet maintenant, dit doucement Esme, se rapprochant de Carlisle. Alice recommença où elle s'était arrêtée. Cette fois, il n'y a pas eu d'interruptions jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au début de la fête.

Rose laissa échapper un rire et parla pour la première fois depuis un moment.

— Son visage était inestimable quand elle a vu la boîte était vide.

Ceux qui étaient aussi là à l'époque ont ri légèrement.

— Merde, j'aurais aimé pouvoir le voir, bouda Emmett.

L'ambiance redevînt rapidement sombre alors que tout le monde savait ce qui allait se passer. Alice termina le chapitre et posa le livre. Je suis tellement désolé Edward. J'aimerais être plus fort. Jasper enfouit sa tête derrière Alice. Alice se retourna et le serra dans ses bras.

— Jasper, personne ne te blâme, je sais que tu n'aurais jamais intentionnellement essayé de blesser Bella, notre monde est dangereux pour elle, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de l'en retirer avant que quelque chose de pire ne puisse arriver.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû le faire, il doit y avoir d'autres solutions, elle pourrait être ...

— Non! Cria Edward en voyant où Alice menait la conversation.

— Eh bien, c'était la fin du chapitre, qui voudrait veut lire le prochain ? Dit Alice un peu découragée.

Carlisle prit le livre.

— Je serai le prochain, est-ce que quelqu'un a besoin d'une pause?

Tout le monde a secoué la tête.

— Pour ce chapitre du livre il va falloir faire avec. Nous savons que nous ne pouvons pas changer cet événement de toute façon, répondit Edward en essayant de se préparer, parce qu'il savait que le pire était à venir.

Note de l'auteur:

A / N: Je termines ici pour en mettre un peu plus la prochaine fois. Encore une fois je ne vais pas copier le livre, parce que je l'ai surtout vu auparavant. Bien que j'ai apprécié ces interprétations, je voulais essayer quelque chose de différent. Espérons que le déroulement est assez facile à comprendre et que vous savez où ils se trouvent dans la lecture du livre.

Note de la traductrice:

Je sais que j'avais défini les jours de publications mais j'étais bien trop impatiente de publier ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas si je publierais le prochain chapitre un peu avant le 14.

Je vous rappelle que nous en sommes encore à New Moon.

Sur ceux, on se revoit la semaine prochaine !


End file.
